Efecto cobra
by Mlle. Janusa
Summary: •One!Shot• Una gota de sudor frío resbaló por su nuca, ni él mismo sabía en lo que se había metido, al parecer la cura iba a salir peor que la enfermedad, pero cuando sintió los cálidos labios moviéndose gentilmente contra los suyos, profundizando el beso, Kōga ya no estuvo tan convencido de ése último pensamiento. Regalo de cumpleaños para Peach, del foro ¡Siéntate!


Hola a toda la gente de fanfiction, tiene algo así cómo 74776984156 años que no publicaba algo mi fandom predilecto :3 y qué mejor que hacerlo que con un regalo de cumpleaños para Peach C:

Sí, lo sé, ya casi se viene tu próximo cumple y yo apenas llego con esto, pero comprende, soy lenta :'c. Pero, ¡hey! mírale lo bueno; sigues recibiendo regalos aún meses después.

Me divertí, desquicié, estresé y fangirlee como no tienes idea escribiendo este regalito, el cual espero que te guste. Besitos a todas y todos :*

**Disclaimer:**

**1.-**Hecho sin fines de lucro, pues igual moriría de hambre si intentara cobrar por esto.

**2.-**InuYasha y compañía son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi (al menos hasta que me convierta en millonaria y pueda comprar los derechos :3)

* * *

**Efecto cobra.**

_Para Peachilein._

* * *

_"Me gusta la gente capaz de entender que el mayor error del ser humano es intentar sacarse de la cabeza aquello que no sale del corazón..."_

(Fragmento de "La gente que me gusta") Mario Benedetti.

* * *

Un sonoro grito retumbó en todo el bosque, provocando que toda la fauna que tenía la capacidad de volar, correr o arrastrarse saliera huyendo de allí.

― ¿Acaso estás loca, Ayame? ¡Suéltame de una buena vez! ―gruñó Kōga, intentando zafarse de la joven que colgaba de su brazo, cual mono a una rama.

—No, hasta que no cumplas con tu promesa —dijo, aguantando la zarandeada que le propinaba el lobisón— o por lo menos admitas que sí la hiciste.

— ¡Con un demonio! —exclamó harto y finalmente, dejándose de sutilezas la mandó de un manotazo volando un par de metros, no se preocupó por ella; sabía perfectamente que no le ocurriría algo debido a su naturaleza—, ¿cómo quieres que lo admita si no recuerdo? —respiró hondo, tratando de no ir y ahorcarla—quizá te confundiste, tú eras una niña pequeña y desde entonces ya estabas encaprichada conmigo, lo más seguro es que haya sido un producto de tu imaginación, tal vez fue el miedo lo que te hizo ver lo querías.

Kōga sonaba tan convincente que incluso él mismo estaba comenzando a creer esa historia, pero Ayame no compartía en absoluto de acuerdo. Rechinó los dientes y parpadeó rápido para alejar el agua salina que le comenzaba a picar los ojos.

Cualquier persona que la viera pensaría en ella como "Oh, la pobre chica de la tribu del Norte, nieta del jefe de esta tribu, que fue rechazada por el líder de los lobos… otra vez" (bueno, a lo mejor no, simplemente la verían como la **única** solterona de su manada), no es que le interesara mucho, sólo que, sí, sí le interesaba y bastante.

Y es que, ¡qué demonios le veía Kōga a la Kagome esa!

—No lo sé, mi única certeza es que la amo y que la convertiré en mi mujer —al parecer había pensado en voz alta y la respuesta que ella tenía para sí misma fue la misma que le dio el lobo, sólo que escucharlo de su boca dolía aún más que imaginarlo mil veces.

— ¿Y por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo? —insistió una vez más, su terquedad no conocía límites, intentaría hasta que él cediera o el corazón de ella soportara.

—Porque no eres Kagome —respondió cansado de este juego, siempre era lo mismo y trataba de no ser tan bruto por consideración a los sentimientos de Ayame, pero no creía poder sobrellevarlo mucho más.

Se marchó, sabía lo que venía ahora; la lucha de la joven por contener las lágrimas para después irse, dejando únicamente un remolino de polvo, no tenía el suficiente estómago para poder aguantar el espectáculo una vez más.

Un gritó que era mitad dolor y mitad berrinche salió del pecho de la pelirroja. _Porque no eres Kagome_. Coreaba su mente como un cantico. ¿Qué significaba eso?

¿Acaso no era lo suficientemente bonita? ¿O fuerte? Lo pensó por un momento y al igual que siempre que se hacía el mismo planteamiento llegó a la invariable conclusión.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —al contrario de lo que pudiera parecer, teniendo en cuenta el número de veces que había sido desairada por Kōga, tenía su autoestima intacta.

Fue hasta el río, le gustaba ir allí, cada vez que necesitaba espabilarse y allí, botada panza abajo sobre la hierba mullida, ideando algún plan que llevara a Kōga a cumplir con su promesa.

**Plan #1: "la acosadora".**

Ayame se encontraba escondida tras unos arbustos, sabía que el muchacho (al menos en apariencia) solía pasar todos los días por ahí, en su rutinario rondín,

Así que el punto sería abordarlo, maquinaba perfectamente la escena en su mente:

_El lobisón se acercaría corriendo al igual que siempre y ella se le uniría._

— _¿Qué haces aquí Ayame? —preguntaría el extrañado, como no esperando encontrarla ahí._

—_Nada, sólo vine a dar un paseo —y con aire despistado añadiría, al mismo tiempo que sacudiera las pestañas en un intento de coquetería: — nunca pensé encontrarte por aquí, ¿una coincidencia no? o quizá… (Hará una pausa dramática) es obra del destino._

_Un brillo en los ojos del aludido aparecerá —con un poco de suerte—y se convencerá que es ella con la que debe estar. Se hincará frente a ella y tomará sus manos mientras dirá él el tan esperado:_

— _¿Ayame, serías mi mujer para toda la vida? _

Y en esas estaba cuando sintió la veloz marcha, emprendió la rauda carrera.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Ayame? —sonrió para sus adentros cuando al ver que su plan iba tal como lo pensó, pero luego cayó en cuenta que esa voz no era de quien había estado esperando.

— ¿Hakkaku? ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que es Kōga quien da los rondines.

—Sí, pero al parecer la señora Kagome andaba cerca y la fue a ver.

Gruñó entre dientes al escucharlo decir "señora" aquí la única señora de Kōga sería ella.

Ése mismo día, más tarde, se hallaba de nuevo acostada junto al río, preparando su segundo plan, más determinada que antes, u obsesionada, pero venía siendo casi lo mismo.

**Plan #2: "la BFF" (o sea, la mejor amiga).**

Las circunstancias no habían sido propicias para llevar a cabo su propósito y un nuevo pensamiento la ilumino, había escuchado a varios lobos en diversas ocasiones decir que "más vale un buen camarada que una mala hembra, porque esas se consiguen donde quiera".

Levantó los brazos al cielo con decisión, eso tendría que hacer, ser su mejor amiga; así con el tiempo se volvería tan indispensable para él que se daría cuenta que no había mejor compañera que ella.

Cualquier escenario que se planteara, siempre concluía con ellos dos juntos, este plan era a prueba de todo. Aunque quizás tomara un poco más de tiempo que el primero, empero bien valía la pena tener un poco de paciencia.

_6 días después…_

Ni siquiera llevaba una semana siendo la "mejor amiga" y ya se estaba dando de topes contra un árbol (literalmente), tal vez para que entiendan mejor el por qué ya llevaba varios chichones en la frente nuestra querida Ayame sería mejor explicarlo desde el principio:

_Con una firme actitud la pelirroja, a la primera oportunidad que tuvo habló con Kōga, estableciendo su nueva actitud de camarada la cual, por cierto, incluía dejar de acosarlo, el susodicho por supuesto que estaba muy entusiasmado y feliz por este cambio. ¡No se preocuparía más por Ayame y sus cosas! Ahora sí, podría llevar una buena relación con ella en la que no estuviera intentando echarle el lazo cada dos por tres._

_Se habían vuelto muy unidos, la muchacha se estaba convirtiendo en algo así como la hermana pequeña del ojiazul, a pesar de que ella, en su obstinada mente creía que los sentimientos de él se dirigían a un rumbo más romántico, cuando la realidad era que… tenía mucha imaginación._

_Pero ahora vayamos al meollo del asunto (del cual nos desviamos), la razón por la que la joven se estaba dando de topes es porque al ser taaaan amiga de Kōga, era lógico que platicaran, y al contrario de lo que parecía el muchacho era bastante abierto con sus allegados y ella, al ser la única fémina cercana a él, se la pasaba hostigándola con múltiples preguntas como:_

— _¿Qué crees que le gustará a Kagome?_

— _¿Qué debería hacer para impresionar a Kagome?_

— _¿Crees que debería intentar (otra vez) de raptar a Kagome?_

— _¿Has notado los reflejos azulados que tiene el cabello de Kagome en el sol?_

— _¿De qué color es la piel de Kagome, crema pálida o blanca?_

¡Kami-sama! Estaba comenzando a odiar ese jodido nombre, esto no era como se suponía que fuera, se trataba de que se enamorara de ella, no que le ayudara a enamorar a otra.

**Plan #3: "los elotes no tienen maíz".**

¿Y ahora qué putas hacía? Se le ocurría exactamente nada, entonces fue a buscar un consejo femenino (puesto que los de los hombres no habían servido de mucho).

Su mejor amiga, Saori (de quien se había distanciado un poco por acechar a Kōga) era la mejor respuesta para sus interrogantes; pasó por un caso similar, Kaoru, un muchacho de la tribu, del que Saori había estado enamorada toda su vida ya no sabía qué hacer para llamar su atención en sentido amoroso, pues ella era hermana menor de su mejor amigo y por consiguiente él la veía de la misma manera. Y de pronto, un día, ¡Puff! Parecían estar cosidos el uno al otro o algo por el estilo, hoy en día, estaban casados.

—_Necesito saber cómo lo hiciste —dijo Ayame, jalándose las mejillas, haciendo que su rostro se deformara de una manera asquerosamente cómica._

—_Está bien, está bien, te lo diré —acto seguido, hizo un ademán la amiga, instándola a que se acercara y se aproximó a su oído, como si de un mítico secreto se tratara—: la manera en que lo conquisté fueron… —y volteó hacia los lados para cuidar que nadie la estuviera escuchando, además de agregarle un poco más de dramatismo al asunto (y una parálisis facial a Ayame por la impaciencia)—, c-e-l-o-s._

— _¿Celos? —repitió Ayame para sí misma en tono de pregunta, meditando profundamente— ¡Claro, celos! —Dijo con el rostro iluminado, para luego, pasar de nuevo a la incertidumbre— ¿Qué son celos?_

_Solamente un par de grillos rompieron el silencio del lugar._

—_Pues mira… los celos son básicamente —chasqueó la lengua, intentando encontrar las palabras para explicarlo—, haz de cuenta que yo soy tú, tú eres otro tipo cualquiera y Kōga es Kōga._

_Ayame la escuchaba absorta, asintiendo a todo lo que decía su amiga._

—_Ajá, entonces, yo, que soy tú, comienzo a mostrar interés por ti, o sea el otro tipo, y después de un tiempo coqueteando y mostrando interés más por ti que por Kōga (que es Kōga), se dará cuenta de que realmente me está perdiendo, bueno… a ti, que soy tú. Y por fin, sus verdaderos sentimientos saldrán a flote y reclamará como su mujer. Fin._

_Saori aplaudió, convencida de que esta vez sí era un plan infalible._

— _¿Entendiste, Ayame?_

— _¿Sí? —sonó más a pregunta que a una afirmación._

— _¿Está claro o no? —Replicó, comenzando a fastidiarse un poco—. Otro chico. Tú coqueteándole. Kōga ignorado. Kōga te ama. Felices por siempre. Es muy sencillo, ¿ves?_

Muy sencillo, ¡sí claro! Muy sencillo sería si Kōga se hubiera molestado, indignado o por lo menos parpadeado cuando descaradamente comenzó a flirtear con Ginta (del cual tenía conocimiento que le simpatizaba desde siempre).

¡Ah… pero claro! Para él era perfecto que "Ayame, la fastidiosa" se interesara en otro hombre y lo dejara de joder de una buena vez, y así poder concentrarse de lleno en su amada Kagome.

Kagome, Kagome, Kagome.

A este pinche paso también se enamoraría de ella, ya hasta la soñaba, literalmente.

**Plan #4: "la seductora (a.k.a. la urgida)".**

Saori se golpeaba la barbilla con el dedo índice, meditando la extraña situación en que se encontraban, frunció los labios, profundizando su concentración.

— ¡No lo entiendo! —explotó Ayame, con su habitual impaciencia y haciendo brincar a su amiga ante su repentina exaltación—. Hice todo, tal cual me lo dijiste y nada. Ya me estoy comenzando a hartar he hecho de todo y Kōga nada más no muestra interés alguno. Bueno, al menos en mí, porque a _Kagome_ —pronunció el nombre de la muchacha con un falso tono de dulzura—… parece que lo hechizó.

— ¡Eso es! —exclamó Saori.

— ¡Lo tiene embrujado!

—No, bueno, no creo. Por lo que has dicho ella está interesada en el hanyō, pero a lo que me refiero es a otra cosa, que de igual manera embruja a los hombres —le movió las cejas de manera sugerente, con un brillo travieso y la pelirroja, como ya era costumbre no entendió lo que le intentaban decir— ¡Ay, Ayame! De verdad, no comprendo cómo en algunas cosas eres tan hábil y en otras tan… lenta.

La mencionada hizo un puchero, en desacuerdo con la opinión de su amiga.

—Bueno, tal vez tú deberías hablar claro, Saori —siseó la ojiverde, aún sentida por el comentario anterior.

—De acuerdo, a lo que me refiero es a que lo seduzcas, mujer. Eso sí nunca falla.

— ¿Estás segura? Quiero decir, en serio, en serio segura porque ya he escuchado esto muchas veces y en lo único que ha resultado es en fracaso.

—Por supuesto que sí, si es hombre lo hará. Y estoy más que segura que Kōga es bastante hombre —musitó para sí la muchacha, sin embargo por más bajo que hablara eso no era impedimento para el agudo oído de la yōkai y por el tono de voz que utilizó estaba recordando algo de lo cual Ayame prefería no enterarse.

— Bueno, dime de una buena vez qué es lo que tengo que hacer —dijo, tratando de mantener a raya el instinto asesino que crecía en ella.

O sea, no es que realmente quisiera asesinar a su amiga, por lo que intuía había sucedido entre ella y Kōga… de acuerdo, la verdad sí, ¡ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible para alejar a **su** hombre de aquella chiquilla rara! ¡Y ahora resultaba que tenía al enemigo en casa! Se sosegó y recordó todos los años de amistad y cariño que las unía (aparte de que la necesitaba ahora).

—Ya, ya. Lo que tienes que hacer es lo siguiente…

_Días después…_

Tenía días sin encontrar a Ayame, entre las tribus se escuchaban ciertos rumores de que Kōga finalmente se desposaría con su amiga, seguramente había logrado su cometido gracias a sus sabios consejos, se aduló a sí misma y luego un fugaz pensamiento invadió su mente causándole indignación; ¡ni siquiera le había dado las gracias! Ahora que lograra encontrarla se lo diría.

Hallar a la susodicha resultó una tarea titánica pero a pesar de eso había conseguido dar con ella, a unos cuantos metros, absorta en quien sabe qué cosas la ojiverde murmuraba para sí y manoteaba quién sabe qué cosas.

—Hasta que por fin te encuentro, llevo días buscándote.

—Oh, hola Saori. Disculpa pero estoy un poco ocupada en este momento con todo el asunto de preparar la boda y, ¿tú me entiendes, no?

— ¡¿Te das cuenta Ayame?! —Exclamó la muchacha con los brazos en jarra y continuó con indignación—, estas siendo muy mala amiga; te ayudé en todo y es, probablemente, en gran parte gracias a mí que te casarás al fin con Kōga.

Poco después de decir esto Saori se dio cuenta de que sus palabras podrían ser malinterpretadas y por la cara que su amiga puso así había sido.

— ¿Estás diciendo que sin ti no habría sido capaz de conquistarlo?

—Claro que no, estas tergiversando mis palabras —dijo en defensa la joven.

—Pues aun así, permíteme informarte que si hubiera sido por los consejos que he pedido a cada idiota que tengo por amigo —pronunció muy claramente y mirando a los ojos a la chica —, ni un pato se habría fijado en mí.

Saori infló las mejillas, como para contener la rabia, ¡ni a un pato! Ahora resulta, eso se sacaba por ayudar a las personas, a cada segundo se convencía más de que Ayame era una malagradecida.

Pensó en refutar alguna cosa más, pero sabía que enfrentarse a la pelirroja no era una decisión de lo más sabia, que dijéramos, así que optó por darse la vuelta y retirarse de allí con todo su orgullo e indignación por compañeros.

Ayame se quedó parada, con la mirada furibunda, viendo la espalda de su "amiga" hasta que cayó en la cuenta de todos los preparativos que faltaban para la boda. Se encaminó a algún lugar, al cual en este momento no recordaba para qué y por qué iba, y mientras tanto recordó cómo había sido ése último intento, en el que por fin sucedió lo que desde hace tanto estaba esperando:

_Estaba en la cueva de Kōga, era apenas media tarde y el acostumbraba llegar hasta entrada la noche, ¡perfecto! Revisó el costal con todo lo que Saori le había dicho que llevara y fue haciendo su lista mentalmente;_

_Flores rojas._

_Incienso (de olor muy suave, por aquello del olfato sensible)._

_Velas._

_Ayame totalmente dispuesta a__** todo**__._

_Se sonrojó ante esto último, las únicas referencias que tenía con respecto a "todo" eran unas cuantas cosas que le contó Saori y las que su imaginación le daba. Se frotó las manos en nerviosismo; no sabía cómo serían las cosas mañana por la mañana._

_Miró el lecho, construido por pieles de jabalí, osos y otros animales contra los cuales Kōga había peleado (y obviamente salido vencedor), él solía decir que eran una muestra de su poder. La pregunta de si su poderío y pasión serían igual en el amor. Se sonrojó ante el rumbo que comenzaban a tomar sus pensamientos. Sacudió la cabeza para espabilarse y puso manos a la obra; agarró algunas de las flores y les arrancó los pétalos, esparciéndolos en el lecho y en la demás cueva, tomó las flores que quedaban y acomodó delicadamente en el centro de la cama. Fue por las velas e hizo un camino a, lo que esperaba fuera ésta noche, el tálamo para Kōga y ella, el incienso lo distribuyó a través de puntos específicos y únicamente unos cuantos, sólo con el fin de ambientar el escenario._

_Encendió las velas y el incienso, había procurado tomarse su tiempo, pero aún faltaba un par de horas para que el lobisón arribara. Se sentó a la orilla del colchón que formaban las pieles y puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas, intentando controlar el temblor en ambas, "todo saldrá bien, Ayame", se repetía una y otra vez… _

_Debería ser más de media noche, el ojiazul pronto llegaría. Como si lo hubiera invocado, con su excelente audición escuchó a Kōga entrar a donde se encontraba establecido el clan, la joven inhaló fuertemente el aroma a flores e incienso, logrando así, tranquilizarse un poco._

_Se incorporó, preparándose para lo que venía._

_Kōga al inició entró como si nada, hasta pararse en seco al topar su mirada con la esmeralda, Desorientado, y observando la escena a su rededor, se atrevió a preguntar._

— _¿Qué mierda haces aquí Ayame? —Olfateó y arrugó la nariz, llevándose los dedos índice y pulgar al puente de la misma—, ¿y qué es ése asqueroso olor dulzón?_

_Se refería a las flores. La muchacha sentía su pecho retumbar a causa de los frenéticos latidos de su corazón. Tragó duro y se armó de valor, caminó lo más decidida que pudo hasta él y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo:_

—_Preparé esto… para ambos._

_El aludido se le quedó simplemente viendo, sin idea de qué contestar, Ayame aprovechó y fue al siguiente paso; "ponte en bandeja de plata". Comenzó a desvestirse frente a él, y sin saber el porqué, raramente no se encontraba nerviosa, debía ser porque en realidad deseaba y se sentía lista para lo siguiente._

_Kōga fue capaz de salir de su estado de shock para cuando tuvo una Ayame, como Kami-sama la había traído al mundo, frente de sí. Abrió tanto los ojos que parecía que estaban a punto de salirse de sus cuencas y manoteó como alguien que se estuviera ahogando, no se permitía osarse a ver a Ayame desnuda, era bastante hermosa, pero antes que eso la respetaba._

— _¡Cúbrete, Dios Santo, Ayame! —Exclamó con el desconcierto todavía en su voz—. No te rebajes a esto —insistió aún con las manos al frente en señal de protección._

_La chica tomó una de sus manos, haciéndolo tocar uno de sus senos. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del joven, no es que jamás hubiera estado ante una mujer desnuda ni mucho menos pero en este caso estábamos hablando de Ayame, la conocía de prácticamente toda la vida y a pesar de que su instinto le clamaba que accediera a las peticiones de la fémina, tanto que incluso oprimió el pecho que su mano amoldaba haciéndola soltar un suspiro, Kōga cerró los ojos y dio la vuelta bruscamente._

—_No me estoy rebajando —murmuró, poniéndose frente a él, clavándole la mirada en el rostro, instándoles a hacer lo mismo— ¡Mírame, Kōga! ¡Maldita sea, soy una mujer!_

— _¡Yo soy un hombre! —gritó en respuesta. _

— _¿Sí? Pues, ¡demuéstramelo! —Farfulló, ignorando la opresión que empezaba a formarse en su garganta, inspiró hondo, no podía acobardarse justo ahora—, hazme tu mujer… quiero ser tu compañera. Me prometiste que lo sería —su tono de voz fue bajando, enganchó su mano a la del muchacho—, ya no quiero que esto continúe, aunque lo dudes, he pensado en desistir; en dejarte tranquilo pero no puedo porque no es sólo un capricho, no es sobre la promesa. En verdad te amo, ¿acaso no lo ves?_

—_Ayame, tú sabes mis sentimientos. Kagome es…_

— _¡Kagome! Ella no te ve, pregúntate —los orbes sinoples humedecieron, no pudiendo contener mucho más las emociones que trataban de reprimir— ¿cuántos rechazos serás capaz de soportar antes de que tu amor por ella se agote? o más bien ¿Cuánto aguantará tu orgullo? Sé honesto._

_El lobo ya se encontraba exacerbado por el comportamiento de Ayame, así como por los cuestionamientos y ése asqueroso aroma a flores que inundaba su cueva._

— _¿Y tu dignidad, cuánto soportara? —mordaz y secas palabras, que quizá salieron con más veneno del que deseó el muchacho, de haber sabido el daño que causarían en la joven jamás las abría pronunciado._

_La tan contenida lágrima al fin salió, sin embargo fue sólo una. Una lágrima solitaria la cual deslizó por su piel aceitunada._

—_El problema con ello; es que mi amor por ti es más grande que mi dignidad. O bien podría ser mi estupidez la que sea inmensa —movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, en su boca una mueca de ironía—. Un rechazo más, una decepción más, tal vez un día me canse y no te busque más… ¿tú qué harás cuando ése día llegue, Kōga?_

_La pelirroja giró sobre sus talones y se sentó en el mismo lugar donde hace un rato se encontraba, sentía frío a pensar de que se trataba de una noche de verano, seguramente su estado térmico se debía a su condición emocional._

_Por su parte, el moreno se había quedado pensando, sin saber muy bien por qué, en esa última pregunta que le había hecho Ayame, ¿qué haría el día en que ella no lo volviera a buscar? Sería un alivio seguramente, eso decía su mente empero su estómago respondió diferente ante ello, haciéndole sentir un vacío similar a cuando no comía en tres días. Se viró hacia la chica, la imagen de ella sentada, desnuda y temblorosa, con los hombros caídos terminó por estrujarle el corazón. El aura desolada le recordó enormemente a la de la niña extraviada de hermosos ojos esmeraldas que rescató bajo el arcoíris lunar._

_Caminó hasta su lugar y acuclilló delante de ella._

— _¿Qué es lo que deseas de mí, Ayame? —habló esta vez suave y pausado, no queriendo lastimarla nuevamente._

_La nombrada levantó el rostro, reflejando clara sorpresa en este. Tragó duro y dijo claramente:_

—_Tu corazón, pero mientras encuentro la forma de conseguirlo, sólo pido ser tu compañera._

_Kōga continuaba inseguro, si decía ésas palabras podría estarse sentenciando de por vida, a pesar de saber que la unión le era conveniente en muchos aspectos además, era una recompensa a la insistencia de Ayame._

_Cambio su expresión a una más animada y se irguió, confundiendo a la chica._

—_De acuerdo. Está decidido._

— _¿Qué está decidido? —inquirió con un brillo en los ojos que no tenía que ver con el llanto._

—_Pues tú sabes, lo de __**eso**__ —comentó, rascándose la nuca, un poco avergonzado. Carraspeó y murmulló con un sonrojo creciente—, la unión y pues… todo eso._

_Ayame soltó un chillido y se abalanzó sobre él, tirándolo al roñoso suelo de la cueva e hizo lo que desde hace tanto tiempo anhelaba; lo besó, no un beso casto que habría sido más propio de la chiquilla enamorada que era ella, más bien fue un beso pasional de esos que te calientan el cuerpo y erizan los vellos._

_No es como si sus dudas respecto a un matrimonio con Ayame se hubieran disipado o que mágicamente descubrió estar enamorado de ella sino que, simplemente, era lo mejor y más conveniente para todos; la tribu, Ayame e incluso, podría ser, que él mismo. Y Kami-sama, ni en sus sueños más rebuscados se habría imaginado que pudiera saber así._

_Se preguntó si alguna vez habría estado con un hombre, ¿no se suponía que lo amaba desde siempre? Entonces aquello no era factible, sin contar que la idea no le caía nada bien. Pronto sería su hembra, su mujer y en ése aspecto, como en todos, los lobos eran muy territoriales._

_El aroma a lirios que desprendía el cabello escarlata lo mareaba, haciéndole perder la razón, la bestia que llevaba dentro de él se estaba despertando, podía sentir la piel desnuda contra él, con todo y las ropas que lo cubrían._

_Se giró sobre sí mismo, quedando Ayame debajo suyo, sintió su miembro endurecerse con cada segundo que transcurría, un gruñido ascendió desde su garganta, se golpeó mentalmente, ¿era un perro o qué? Pues parecía un perro en brama; lo único que cabía en su mente era enterrarse profundamente en Ayame, hasta que su razón se partía en dos._

_Salió de su ensoñación cuando la sintió remoloneándose contra él (no de una manera muy provocativa, cabe aclarar) en un intento por salir de su prisión. Desconcertado por la acción se lo permitió. La vio acercarse a la cama._

—_Tienes razón, es nuestra primera vez juntos, no podemos hacerlo en el su… —esta vez se interrumpió solo, observando a la joven ponerse de nuevo su vestimenta—, ¿qué sucede por qué te vistes?_

— _¿En serio preguntas? Hay miles cosas que debo organizar para la ceremonia. Será en cuanto antes —la mirada azul se mostraba perpleja, creyó que esa noche sería de pura pasión y ahora lo que tenía era un inmenso dolor en la entrepierna._

—_Creí… creí que queríamos… que tú, que tú y yo —tartamudeaba el lobo mientras su ojo izquierdo amenazaba con comenzar a saltar._

—_Ah, pues sí, pero… ¿por qué no esperar un poco más si tendremos el resto de nuestras vidas para hacerlo —la sonrisa de Ayame le provocó escalofríos y la forma de decir esas palabras un tanto maníacas. No supo si fueron una amenaza o qué y tragó duro ante la idea de pasar el resto de su vida junto a la loba._

Todas las tribus de yōkais estaban reunidas en algún punto poco conocido del bosque, el cual, se encontraba decorado de tal forma que lucía más cómo el mismo edén.

Kōga y Ayame se encontraba de pie ante el que era conocido como Abuelo, un viejo lobo, respetado por todas las tribus y cada uno de sus integrantes; era considerado más que un alfa, incluso estos últimos recurrían en continuas ocasiones a él buscando sabiduría o consejos y, en ocasiones como estas, era el encargado de realizar las uniones entre los miembros, fuesen del clan que fuesen.

Los prontos esposos tenían las manos sujetas, cara a cara, iluminada por las estrellas que resplandecían entre la obscuridad nocturna. Ayame no llevaba ni ramo ni velo, a diferencia de las costumbres humanas, aquí no era necesario utilizar alguna vestimenta del tal o cual tipo para desposarse.

—Esta unión, de la cual son testigos nuestra madre Luna, nuestro hermano Río, nuestra hermana Tierra y todos los demás seres latientes que nos encontramos aquí, formamos parte de la unión de estos dos hijos de la misma madre; la madre de todos. Y este lazo no podrá ser cortado ni por la muerte misma —concluyó el anciano con vehemencia, su pelaje blanquecino cubría casi sus párpados, dándole una apariencia entre somnolienta y ancestral.

Por su parte, Kōga no podía dejar de pensar en las intensas palabras de ayer de su ahora esposa o en la última frase del Abuelo. No era como si de la noche a la mañana se hubiera olvidado de Kagome y enamorado profundamente de Ayame, sólo comprendió que la azabache no importaba qué, jamás dejaría al idiota de InuYasha y decidió dar la oportunidad a los sentimientos de Ayame, quizás el amor de ella bastaba para ambos.

La susodicha soltó un gritito cuando el Abuelo terminó de hablar y se le abalanzó, atrapando su boca.

Una gota de sudor frío resbaló por su nuca, ni él mismo sabía en lo que se había metido, al parecer la cura iba a salir peor que la enfermedad, pero cuando sintió los cálidos labios moviéndose gentilmente contra los suyos, profundizando el beso, Kōga ya no estuvo tan convencido de ése último pensamiento.

* * *

.

Peach, cariño, espero te haya gustado, eres una linda y lo sabes ;)

Con respecto al título, tal vez la gran mayoría no entienda qué quise decir con esto y por eso nuestra amiga Wiki nos ayudará ;)

**Efecto cobra:** ocurre cuando un intento de solución a un problema en realidad empeora el problema.

Además éste término se utilizó de acuerdo a una anécdota sobre precisamente las cobras, vale la pena buscarlo, a mí por lo menos, me pareció interesante.

A favor de la campaña **"Con voz y voto".** No seas un simple lector anónimo, deja un review y me sacarás una sonrisa tamaño caguama, yo sé que me quieres hacer feliz *cejas cejas*.

Eso es todo por hoy, ya saben, muchos besillos :* coman frutas y verduras y no consuman drogas ;)


End file.
